Roy (SSB16)
Roy is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Roy first appeared as a rumor being a Unlockable Character, however, he was instead a starter and revealved. Roy is said to have all of his attributies taken over to SSB16 from SSB4. Attributes Roy is what could be called a balance to : while having the agility and good flow of attacks Marth has, he has a high damage and knockback strength. Unlike Marth, the tip of Roy's blade is no stronger than the rest of his sword, however the base of his sword has a great amount of power. Much like Marth, Roy can easily string attacks together, with many follow ups that are true combos leading to KOs. His Neutral Attack is very fast and deals enough hitstun for a quick dash grab and even Forward Smash, depending on the opponent and percentage. Neutral and Forward Aerial are also very useful in short-hops, capable of follow ups from air to ground. As for his KO ability, all his Smash Attacks are very powerful, specially his Forward Smash (if sweetspotted). His Flare Blade can one hit KO opponents if fully charged, as well having high knockback scaling, strong enough to KO opponents at mid-high percentages if used near the edge. However, Roy has very poor recovery, one of the worst in the game, with his Blazer giving him slightly more vertical reach than Dr. Mario's Super Jump Punch from SSB4. His Blazer can be aimed horizontally, though, giving him slightly more options during recover. Much like Marth, he has a sweetspot in his blade, closer to the hilt, meaning attacks that don't connect with that hitbox will do very low damage and knockback. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Triumphantly holds the Sword of Seals above his head pointing towards the side, unlike Marth (who points it skywards). *Side: Winds back before posing, holding the Sword of Seals backhanded toward the screen while saying "僕 は 負けない!", which translates to "I won't lose!" This line was one of his victory quotes in Melee. *Down: Kneels and the Sword of Seals behind him while yelling ¨Hee-ya!¨. It is a returning taunt from Melee and the yell is one of his attacking lines when using moves. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Appears from a spell circle, similar to others from his franchise, albeit crouching. The Sword of Seals is stuck in the ground when he appears, and Roy pulls it out before assuming his idle stance. 'Idle Poses' *Pumps his fist. *Swipes his hand lightly against the Sword of Seals while holding it in front of himself. 'Victory Poses' *Swipes his sword once over his shoulder, then swipes it down and behind him while facing left, saying "真の戦いは、これからだ。", which translates to "The true fight is about to start." *Spins the Sword of Seals one and a half times and then sheaths it, saying "苦しい戦いだった。", which translates to "It was a difficult fight." Replaces his old victory animation from Melee where his sticks the Sword of Seals in the ground. *Flourishes his sword and poses with it by his side, saying "守るべきもののために、負けられない!", which translates to "For those whom I must protect, I will not lose!". In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia